Legos and Dream Catchers
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: In a penthouse bedroom, a small white box made of Legos and a black dream catcher can be found. Tied together with a story and with love, only two would ever understand them. -Dedicated to CheshireEffect


**A/N:** Oh… My… God… This is so horrible. But, here it is. This is dedicated to _CheshireEffect_ for reasons between her and I. Get better soon Matty!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DN or Lego, blah blah blah.

Matt drifted around a corner in his beautiful red car, dust and smoke kicking up in his wake. He righted the car with little difficulty and continued down the street with black cars hot on his trail, though he paid them no mind. At least, until a semi circle of cars blocked the nearest intersection.

Matt grimaced and jerked the wheel, slamming on the brakes and stopping when he was trapped. He was cocky on the outside, but inside, worry and panic were bubbling in his veins.

'_It'll be alright… They take me in for questioning, Mello comes in all Mafia style and busts me out and we disappear. No problem,' _he told himself again and again as he stepped out of the car, hands in the air. He yelled out some smart ass remark that Mello would have been proud of, but froze when gunshots rang out all around him. The bullets punching his flesh didn't seem quite real; at least, it all felt in slow motion Matrix style. There was no pain, only sounds and the sight of blood sailing through the air. He slumped back against the car and inwardly winced when some metal shard sliced through his vest.

'_Fuck… My car… God Mello, I'm so sorry…' _he thought to himself when he saw news cameras and crowds gathering round. Everything was tinged in pink and red and slowly going black, so he gave up the responsibility and fell limp.

…

Matt sat bolt upright in his bed, screaming almost hysterically. Then he looked down and groped at his chest, immense relief washing through him when there were no bullet holes or blood marring the flesh. His body went limp and he fell back against the bed and his soft pillow. When he turned to his side, Mello had rolled over and was staring at him with wide, confused blue eyes. He reached out with his thumb and wiped away a tear Matt didn't know had fallen before scooting closer, enveloping Matt in his strong arms.

"Tell me what happened Matty," he murmured into Matt's red hair. When the redhead stopped crying, he hugged Mello tighter.

"The plan… We went through with the plan… And they got me. I thought they'd take me in for questioning and you'd save me, but they opened fire on me. Fuck, Mello I was so scared," he whimpered, a collective shudder rolling through him. Mello stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

"It was just a dream Matt. It'll be okay," he whispered soothingly.

"No, no it wasn't. It wasn't a dream, we'll both die. I know it." Mello sighed silently and nodded. "Mello, you have connections here. Get them to do it. I don't wanna die and I don't wanna lose you." Matt broke down into sobs again and Mello sat up, pulling his lover with him. Grabbing the cell phone from the table, he flipped it open and called up his Japanese contacts (who were useless but for drug trafficking, really). He had two sent over and when they got there, he sent them on the mission with promises of money and whores when they returned.

Mello and Matt huddled on the couch, Matt's arms wrapped around Mello's waist tightly. Mello's horror increased little by little as he realized it could be Matt in that car that was being cornered and oh God, Matt could have died… Mello shut the television off and kissed Matt possessively, tangling his fingers in the bright red hair and holding the smaller body close to his own.

"It's gonna be alright Matty… We're here, we're safe." At that moment, the phone rang and Mello answered it somewhat hesitantly. A familiar, monotonous voice came through the speakers.

"Mello was cautious, but he should also leave the country. There are two tickets to England on a flight that leaves in two hours. Rester will have them." The phone clicked, and Mello stared at it with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Matt asked softly. Mello blinked and looked over.

"Near… Grab what you need. We're going home."

…

When they arrived at the airport, Rester handed them two tickets and a folder. He grunted in acknowledgement and gestured to the folder.

"Information in there. Near arranged an apartment for you." Then he nodded and stalked away, shooting one last venomous glance at Mello.

Mello and Matt went into the airport and were ushered past security; something about diplomatic affairs. They found themselves seated in first class, where Mello sipped at a glass of scotch while Matt reviewed the folder of information.

"Damn," the redhead murmured, squeezing Mello's fingers (still in fear of his dream). "He got us a penthouse apartment, fully furnished, a bank account that he wired to mine so our money is there, ID's and passports and he wiped our records clean." Mello leaned over and read over Matt's shoulder, nodding appreciatively.

"Sheep could be nice after all." Matt giggled and leaned back against Mello. The blonde affectionately kissed Matt's forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "We're gonna be alright. We can start over Matty." Matt hummed and nodded, though he was halfway asleep, lulled by Mello's embrace.

…

It was all the same as before; right down to the way Matt jerked the wheel and spun to a stop before the squad. Six months had passed since that morning when they were supposed to kidnap Takada. Kira was long since dead and Near had reported the close of the case. But that never stopped the horrible nightmare from haunting him.

Matt sat upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat and shaking. Mello was holding his hand and stroking the flesh tenderly. Then he reached over his side of the bed and rooted around in his nightstand for a moment before coming out with a large black box.

"Happy anniversary Matty," Mello whispered, thrusting the box into Matt's hands. The redhead slowly opened the box to find a black bound dream catcher made with bright red string. Three strings with feathers and beads braided in hung from the frame. Matt lifted it out gently and found a black ribbon on the top; Mello pointed to a nail he'd lodged in the wall above their bed. "I was hoping it would get rid of the nightmares," the blonde whispered gently, kissing Matt's hands. Matt hung the dream catcher and admired the intricate weavings of the red string.

"There's more," Mello told him, nudging the box at him. Matt pulled out some tissue paper to find a white box, seemingly made of Lego pieces. Matt gently pried it open to find two silver rings inside. One had 'Mihael' engraved on the inside, the other had 'Mail'. Matt looked up to find Mello's eyes shimmering with hope.

"Marry me?" he breathed, barely audible. Matt picked up the rings and slipped the one with his name on Mello's finger, putting his own on and rolling the metal along the digit. Then he nodded, seemingly to himself, and crushed his lips to Mello's. The morning was occupied by continuous affectionate words and lovemaking while nightmares wound their way into the dream catcher to stay.

**A/N:** I know, it was horrible. Cheesey and stupid and poorly written. I'm sorry! But... Y'know, you could review too. Please?


End file.
